ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen's World
Gwen's World is a special episode of Ben 10: ParaNormal. This is one of the few episodes that will take from Gwen's point of view. Previously Ben has destroyed the omnitrix....and lost his family and friends. Grandpa Max has been hunted down and killed, along with Kevin, Julie, and his mom. This was caused by some kind of alien...or atleast, Ben think's it's an alien. His dad is MIA, and he just knows it has to do with this alien and some kind of army he's formed. The only loved one he has left is Gwen.....but she's on the brim of dieng, too. We left off with Ben sitting on the chair, waiting for Gwen to heal. Plot Gwen awoke to an aching in her leg, and to see Ben sitting next to her still. She hadn't seen much, but she had been awake long enough to realize what was happening. Kevin was killed... they had just gotten back from engaging, and dangers were already brought to them...And her mother...just, it was impossible to Bear. However, Gwen tried to keep her face lighter and more confident than she actually was. Though she seemed calm and ready, she was very...nervous. The crash into Ben before had given her permanent damadge- anything that happened the hour before seeing Kevin's lifeless body was gone. She had no idea what the strange...alien, that Ben described as big, bulky, and horrific was, or what he looked like. Gwen looked at Ben, and she could see depression in his eyes- Depression, a wound in the heart impossible for anybody to fix but the person themselves. She attempted to stand up, completely forgetting about the injury in her leg. She quickly heard a crunch in her ankle, and immediatly sat. Ben sad to relax, but Gwen refused. Gwen: '''Ben, I'm fine, really. You need to get some rest... you've gone through too much. '''Ben: ''B'' ut-you're, you're...hurt.... I can't leave you alone without supervision...not to anybody I care about... ever. I'll get you a wheel chair. There's no safe place up here- we need to go below the surface. We nned to go Under Town. The monster might not now about it yet. Ben walked away, and Gwen soon started using a healing spell on her leg. She surrounded her leg in a circle of mana, and mana energy flowed around in the bubble. A few minutes later, she stopped. She paralyzed her leg, so she was unable to use it for about 24 hours, but she could no longer feel the pain. Ben came back in about ten minutes later, and scooped Gwen up. He walked over to the door, where a shining grey wheelchair sat. He sat her down carefully. Gwen was irritated-Ben was treating Gwen like a baby. She was grown up, and just as powerful as Ben, if not more. She could have easily created Mana Platforms or slides to get her to where she needed to go-but Ben insisted she couldn't use too much of her energy. The world was more dangerous than ever. Gwen reached UnderTown ahead of Ben, and gasped. Before them lay something verry horrific- more horrific than both Max, they're Mother, Julie, and Kevin dieng together. In front of them lay... dead bodies. Lot's and lot's of dead bodies. Something went on here-and it didn't seem to be a monster, or alien-no, this was too limited damadge. Things were on fire, as if torches had lit them. Pitchforks were stuck into aliens and men alike. This was human doing, and Gwen knew it. Gwen was one to think fast, and this was too easy to figure out. The humans in Bellwood had also seen the news, and must have blamed the..aliens, for this doing. By what Gwen could tell, Aliens couldn't have been incharge after this hapenned. And then, Ben slumped down, because something was left for Ben. Ben fell down to the ground, holding the body's shoulder. A pitchfork was stuck in her thigh. Ben was lieng down on top of Ester- his second favorite girl, whom he'd been dating for two years. Gwen felt horrible for Ben-how could this have happened? Why, of all people, did this happen to her brother? Gwen, though not a necromancer, might be able to heal small flesh wounds like these on Ester. She knew Ester would only hold them back, but atleast Ben would be more happy than he was. Gwen, however, never could have undone the damadge on they're family members. And no way could she have healed all these aliens without getting drained of power and dieng. But Ester was worth it... For Ben. Her love life may be ruined, but Ben's isn't over... yet. Gwen, not certain if this would work, lifted Ester up with a mana platform. 'Ben: '''Gwen... what are you doing? '''Gwen: '''Just watch and see... Suddenly, Gwen sent mana flying into Ester's eyes, and through her nose. Ester's eyes lit light pink, and Ester's chest puffed up, but made no movement's after that. She was showing signs of improvement..but no sign of life. Gwen was wanting to give up, say it wasn't going to work.... but she couldn't. For Ben. ''Come on Gwen...I can do this...try... harder..... THE END Category:Episodes Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:Ben 10: ParaNormal Category:PokeRob